


A Rose With Thorns

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 30_lemons (modified) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Cheating, Community: 30_lemons, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday to me here's a fanfic for you, Lemon, Let the Punishment Fit the Crime, M/M, Possessive Roronoa Zoro, Rough Sex, Sanji Sandwich, TCSH Birthday Celebration 2019, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, implied bdsm dynamic, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Seemingly out of the blue, Sanji decides to have sex with Law. Zoro walks in on them and is not impressed. He decides to let the punishment fit the crime. Law's more than happy to help.(SanjixLaw, ZoroxSanjixLaw, Established ZoroxSanji relationship. Use caution: some things left untagged.)





	A Rose With Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> A Rose With Thorns
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SanjixLaw, ZoroxSanjixLaw, established ZoroxSanji relationship, threesome, cheating, double penetration, heavily implied D/s dynamic, angry possessive Zoro, some things taken to an extreme.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine. That won’t stop me from fucking with it – and its lovely characters – in weird ways though.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Written because some of my crew on discord are Lawfuckers and I wanted to feed them. Posted specifically for one of their birthdays – happy birthday, Kei! Hope this is good for you, lmao.
> 
> Using as part of my 30_lemons series, for prompt 24: Doctor’s In, Or, "My, What a Big Thermometer You Have There!" because Law’s a surgeon and as you already know: I can do whatever the hell I want.
> 
> Also posted as part of my 30th birthday celebration week. (The actual day is the 31st, but I wanted to spam for like 9 days. Deal with it.) Things are gonna get interesting on my profile over the next week or so, lads!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Trafalgar Law was sitting in the aquarium aboard the Thousand Sunny, idly watching the fish swimming past him. The craftsmanship in every room always stunned him; not only was everything done perfectly but the innovation and design in each part of the ship was on a completely different level. Other ships were far more rigid in what they had to offer, though Law was quite pleased with his own; having a submarine was so useful for many reasons, including avoiding enemy attacks.

For a moment his mind wandered to his own crew. Were they alright? Were they managing to do what he’d asked of them? They were far more predictable than the Strawhats but got into their own troubles just the same.

Law let out a sigh in annoyance as a knock sounded on the door and Sanji strutted in. He was dressed like he always was; a tie, a shirt and black trousers but the end of his tie was tucked into his chest pocket as if he’d forgotten to take it back out. The clock on the wall told Law it was 3 o clock – the cook was right on schedule.

“It’s snack time,” Sanji announced, walking over with a plate of onigiri on his head and a mug in his hand. He was smiling like usual, but something in his eyes seemed different. He looked a little tired, like he’d just been fighting with someone over something. Law could only guess what it was, but figured it had something to do with the crew’s resident swordsman: the pair argued and fought so often he was surprised they even managed to cohabit like this.

However, the surgeon knew by now that such petty things never affected Sanji normally. Perhaps there was something else at play here?

Surprisingly, the cook didn’t leave after laying the drink and plate on the table. Instead, he looked to the fish swimming around in the tank, seemingly lost in thought. The smile was gone now that he thought he wasn’t being watched; far too used to his crew digging into his food immediately to consider that Law wouldn’t act the same. There was frustration and a little sadness on his face, the happiness in his eyes missing and his mouth slumped downward.

Law picked up the drink, taking a long swing as he ate the onigiri. His eyes stayed on Sanji the whole time, noting his body language and discomfort. It wasn’t his place to ask so he stayed silent, just putting the empty dishes back on the table when he’d finished.

Sanji turned to him then, an unreadable look in his eyes even as he smiled cheekily.

“Hey Law, let’s fuck.” Sanji began undoing the tie from around his neck, staring at Law as though he wanted nothing else in the world at that moment. Law looked back at him for a few seconds, contemplating the demand.

From his time on the Sunny, he’d seen a lot of things. Mostly Luffy doing stuff that made the rest of the crew – and himself – want to tear their hair out. But what he’d also seen, behind closed doors, was Sanji and Zoro in some rather compromising positions. Kissing, fucking, playfully flirting with one another when they thought no one was watching. The fact that Sanji was coming onto him right now was a little bizarre with that context; did Sanji just make it a habit of fucking everyone on the crew? Or was it as he’d seen and something he only did with Zoro? Law didn’t know.

But what Law did know was that he wanted to take the cook up on his offer. Pretty badly, in fact.

“What about Zoro-ya?” Law decided to go with caution even as his eyes swept over Sanji and he spread his legs wider on the sofa.

“What about that moron?” Sanji scowled at him, stepping closer and leaning right into Law’s face. “He ain’t got shit to do with this.”

Law couldn’t agree more. He reached for Sanji and grabbed him hard by the shirt as he yanked him onto the sofa, smirking at the surprise on the cook’s face.

“Alright Blackleg-ya, let’s do this then.”

\--

Sanji had insisted on being the one to fuck Law. After having seen him with Zoro it was a surprise to the surgeon but he didn’t have much of a preference. Getting to fuck the leggy blond at all was good enough in Law’s books – whether it was giving or taking didn’t matter all that much. He hadn’t expected to get the chance in the first place.

So when Sanji had pushed him down onto the seat and pushed inside him, Law had just let out a sigh and grabbed back onto him. Sex like this was a little vanilla for him but it wasn’t so bad once in a while. If nothing else, he got to look upon the cook’s pleasure filled face as he gasped and shook above him; Law was pretty content with that. Especially when Sanji’s eyes would squeeze shut as Law clenched tightly around him, just to drive him a little crazier and goad him into being more rough.

Sanji was the one who had initiated it, was the one on top and buried inside him but Law knew he had all the control here. Couldn’t help himself from teasing the cook, trying to get him to lose control and give Law the lay he wanted.

After a particularly rough squeeze and shove back of Law’s hips, Sanji groaned and stopped moving.

“Ah, shit!” The cook’s hands grabbed at Law’s waist, trying to keep him still. Law just looked up at him with a wide grin.

“What, is it too much for you Blackleg-ya?”

Sanji glared down at him, opened his mouth to retort. The door to the aquarium slammed open, shocking them both. As they turned their heads to see who it was, Sanji’s face paled.

In the doorway was the swordsman, a scowl covering his face as his eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Getting caught just made Law more excited; Zoro’s clear agitation firing him up even further. The murderous glare thrown his way caused chills to run down his spine.

“Oi, you think you can just fuck whoever you want, huh?” Zoro sounded angry as he walked over, fisting his hand in the back of Sanji’s hair and pulling on it hard. “It’s not alright just because you’re not letting them in your ass!”

Law stared up at Zoro from underneath Sanji, watching the cook’s face twist in pleasure and pain at the rough yank. Sanji’s cock throbbed hard inside him.

“I-I can do whatever I want, shitty marimo!” It came out as a hiss, sounded annoyed, but Law could tell from Sanji’s expression that he was loving this.

“Is that so?” Zoro growled, letting go of Sanji’s hair and grabbing his hips with both hands. “Then so can I.” The swordsman pulled his cock from his pants and shoved it into Sanji without any preparation, ripping a scream from his throat. Though Law had not wanted any interruptions he couldn’t deny the whole thing was just turning him on more, especially since the thrust from Zoro had buried Sanji deeper into him.

“I don’t mind at all, Zoro-ya.” Law smirked, pushing his own hips back at Sanji; forcing all of them to get even closer. “Though you’re being pretty rough with Blackleg-ya.”

Zoro met his gaze, calmness coating his features.

“This fucking slut loves it.” Zoro scowled then. “It’s not your business how I treat my things.”

Law laughed.

“I guess not.”

Zoro started fucking Sanji with pure anger, shoving into him so hard his body was slapping into Law. The cook groaned and rested against Law’s chest, his hair blocking his view entirely. Law just looked up at Zoro and threw his own hips back, a grin on his face as Sanji’s cock ground against his prostate. It was too much for the cook to handle, Sanji stiffening between them and crying out as he came inside Law much too early for the doctor’s liking.

Disappointed but aroused beyond all measure, Law huffed and stopped moving.

“Already?”

He heard Sanji groan in shame and then Zoro pulled back, yanking Sanji out of Law as he sat back on his heels with the cook in his lap.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Torao, but this whore can’t last when something’s stuffed inside him.” Zoro’s voice was cold as he spun Sanji around in his lap, looking to Sanji’s face and almost ignoring Law entirely. “I don’t know what goes through your head,” Zoro growled and shoved his hips hard upwards. “But you better know your place from now on.”

Sanji shuddered and nodded softly, his hands moving to grab at Zoro’s shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry…” His voice was weak but properly obedient and apologetic. Law found it as surprising as he did arousing. “I won’t…do it again…”

Dissatisfied as he was, Law was filled with arousal at the obvious display of dominance Zoro was exerting over Sanji. He’d never pictured their relationship to be like this – usually they gave each other as good as they got. If he was truthful he hadn’t expected Sanji to give in this easily. He supposed a cock in the ass was all it took.

Zoro noticed his stare and looked back at him, somehow smug despite his rage. Law found it addicting. The swordsman pulled out of Sanji almost the whole way, tilted the cook’s hips to give Law an even better view.

“Oi, Law. You want in on this?” Zoro asked, his hands spreading Sanji’s ass wide. “I’ll allow it this once.”

“Hell yeah,” Law pushed up from his position on the floor and grabbed at Sanji’s hips. “I’ll help you teach him a lesson.”

Sanji gasped between them, his head snapping back to stare Law in the face.

“Don’t!” He pleaded, squirming in their grip. “There’s no way you’ll both fi—”

Law had been listening but didn’t care about Sanji’s complaints. Even as Sanji was begging him not to, he shoved his cock at Sanji’s entrance, burying deep inside him along with Zoro. Sanji felt so tight it was painful, Zoro’s cock hard against his own and making it difficult to move. They both pulled Sanji’s hips down to force their way in fully, the cook sobbing and shaking in their grip.

“Shut up,” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s head and forced him to look back at him. “This is what you get for acting like a bitch behind my back.”

Zoro started moving violently then, his cock grinding up against Law’s as he yanked Sanji back down to meet them both. Law hissed but didn’t want to lose to him; making the same movements upwards and fighting back his groans. Sanji’s earlier orgasm was slipping out of him, running down his leg. He didn’t care.

All of a sudden, Sanji got even tighter and shook violently in Zoro’s lap as he threw his head back. He was screaming out at every move they made inside him, sobs mixed in with his cries of pleasure and pain. Law choked on his own breath as Zoro began to chuckle darkly.

“Told you he likes it rough.” The swordsman leaned in close to Sanji’s face as he kept moving into him. “Having prostate orgasms already, huh? Even after begging us not to?”

Sanji didn’t respond, just shuddering between them. Law found a smirk covering his own face. Oh yeah, this was much better. Sex should be violent and nasty, pushing everyone involved to be at their worst. It still wasn’t at a level that would truly satisfy him, but joining in with Zoro’s teasing would definitely raise that bar.

“Blackleg-ya, getting inside you was so fucking easy. We didn’t even need lube.” Law couldn’t help the laughter building in his own throat. Trust the cook to put up stupid fronts when all he wanted was to be treated like this. To insist on fucking him when his ass was this eager to have things stuffed inside it. “It’s like you were just waiting for this; a fuckdoll ready to be used at a moment’s notice.” Zoro stared at him from behind Sanji, an anger in his eyes that made Law’s blood both go cold and burn up at the same time. He looked like he wanted to snap Law’s neck for saying anything. It was so fucking hot. Law wouldn’t have minded if Zoro made good on that silent threat at all.

A moment passed and then the look dissipated from Zoro’s gaze as he turned it back to Sanji.

“See, ero-cook? Even people who barely know you know what your worth is.”

Sanji was just sobbing between them, his body jerking with every thrust they gave. He didn’t seem able to respond, perhaps wasn’t even lucid enough to be paying attention to their words any more. Law just felt more excited, gave a rougher thrust up into Sanji.

Sanji tensed up on them again but only a few small sounds left his throat. He slumped forward onto Zoro lifelessly.

“Wow, again already?” Law looked at Zoro, grinning from ear to ear. “I guess Blackleg-ya loves having two cocks in his ass.”

Zoro scowled back at him, not playful at all.

“I’m the one making him like this,” Zoro’s voice was dangerous. “He can’t take so much pressure at the front. You’re just here to stretch him out.” As if to prove his point, the swordsman grabbed Sanji’s chin, twisting his head to show Law Sanji’s face. The cook was so blissed out his jaw was slack, his eye hazy and completely unfocused. Tears were running down his face without restraint, his cheeks flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck. Just looking at it made Law want to cum.

“Ah, you’re right.” Law agreed though he didn’t particularly care. Better to appease Zoro’s ego so he could keep going. “He’s a fucking mess right now.”

Zoro gave a curt nod and let go of Sanji’s head. The cook slumped forward once more, his face on Zoro’s collarbone. 

“I’m gonna do it til he blacks out.” Zoro shoved his hips up even harder. “So don’t you go losing it too early.”

Law had to admire the resolve Zoro was showing. He knew when he put his mind to something he was the type to do it until the end. He wanted to match that energy; fuck Sanji’s body until he was bruised all over and stretched open so wide it’d be difficult to adjust back. Make him truly regret his decision to have sex with Law, despite both of them having wanted it. Zoro seemed to have the same idea; his grip tightening on Sanji as he pounded into him without restraint. It seemed that even if they didn’t try so hard the cook would be sore for days after, wouldn’t be able to sit down without wincing. Watching him suffer was going to be exciting. The idea made Law tingle all over.

“I won’t,” Law reassured Zoro, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “I intend to make full use of this.”

Without caution – though he probably should have considered it – Law moved his hands to grab onto Zoro’s shoulders, giving himself more leverage as he slammed upwards. The swordsman briefly looked taken aback, seemed angry that he would dare to lay hands on him at this moment in time yet allowed it, looking down at Sanji’s head intensely.

If Law listened intently, he could still hear soft gasps and whimpers coming from the cook. They sounded strained, like Sanji’s throat could barely let them out. As though his voice was on its last legs and about to be lost at any moment. Law briefly wondered if he’d cried his throat raw. Wanted to make it so Sanji couldn’t speak.

He shuddered as he imagined the croaky tone the cook was going to be using for the rest of the night. How Sanji was going to subconsciously grasp at his throat and drink more than usual to try and calm it down. If he could make it last even a few minutes longer, he wanted to.

Angling his hips was getting a little easier now that Sanji had somewhat adjusted to them; Law shoved at Zoro’s cock to force even more pressure towards Sanji’s prostate. Zoro glanced at him the first time he did it, recognising the action for what it was as he moved up even harder, his fingertips digging into Sanji’s skin.

At this point it was more like a competition than sex; both swordsmen trying to outdo the other. Getting rougher and more violent in their movements as they stared each other down. Law found it addictive, didn’t care what Zoro thought of it at all. Mind games like these, displays of power and will… they just made everything better.

Almost forgotten in their bizarre fuck-off, Sanji jerked between them; tensing tightly around them again before becoming loose. Law looked to Zoro’s face, watching as he went red from his chin all the way to the roots of his hair. Whether it was embarrassment or just anger, he couldn’t tell.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Zoro grit his teeth, pushing Sanji back from himself with one hand as he smacked him hard across the face with the back of the other. Law watched in fascination, surprised but just more turned on.

“Oi, pervert! Who said you could fuckin’ piss on me!!!”

Law lowered his gaze to Zoro’s lap, saw the wet stains on his pants. Sanji had definitely passed out now; hadn’t responded to Zoro’s hit in the slightest, still slumped onto him and unmoving. He did his best not to laugh. Failed. Zoro’s glare turned from Sanji to him then, the swordsman clearly not sure where to direct his anger.

“Shut up!”

“I thought this is what you wanted, Zoro-ya.” Law couldn’t help but tease him at this turn of events, even if it got him on the end of Zoro’s rage. “He’s passed out now, right?” Thrusting with ease, Law let out a groan of satisfaction. He could finally cum now, let it all out without any hesitation. Keeping up with Zoro hadn’t been easy but damn it had been fun. The fact that they’d actually managed to make Sanji unconscious had him on the edge of orgasm.

“Don’t finish inside him,” Zoro’s eyes snapped to Law’s, filled with warning and danger. “Pull out.”

Law contemplated ignoring Zoro’s demand. He had been enraged this entire time but had been holding himself back so far. If Law went ahead and came inside Sanji, would Zoro finally lose control? Beat the shit out of him for it? The surgeon grinned as he imagined Zoro going absolutely feral on him for marking up his territory. The idea made him want to disobey; it wasn’t like Zoro was the boss of him anyway.

Yet of course, he knew better. They were going to be in this alliance for a while longer and making things even more difficult between them was a no-go.

Shuddering, Law yanked back out of Sanji at the very last second; splattering his orgasm over his ass as well as Zoro’s dick. The swordsman hissed as he pushed himself more easily into the cook, his eyes squeezing shut as he seemed to cum inside him. Law just watched as he panted and came down from his own release, shivers running through his body at the sight of Zoro finally finishing.

A few moments passed where no one moved or said anything, both of them heaving in breaths and shaking. Zoro looked to him coldly when he’d calmed, slipping out of the cook.

“You’re done now, so get out.” Zoro growled, pulling Sanji to lie on the sofa with his head pillowed on Zoro’s thighs. The possessive yet gentle nature of his actions made Law almost want to laugh, but he knew better. Though he had been allowed to take part in Sanji’s punishment – what’s what it was, right? – he definitely wasn’t invited to be there for the aftermath. He understood that, really. From Zoro’s perspective this was likely a huge betrayal on Sanji’s part and though Law wanted to see what would become of the cook now, he knew it wasn’t his place.

“As you say,” Turning away, Law picked up his clothes and pulled them on without any remorse. This had absolutely been worth his time, especially since he’d figured something bad would come of it. In some ways, he was a little envious that Sanji was going to be the only one on the end of Zoro’s wrath. He could do with some rough play himself.

Grabbing his sword from the wall, Law looked back at them for a moment.

The swordsman’s chest and haramaki were covered in many little white stains, his pants still wet though their heated movements had caused them to start to dry. Law contemplated using his fruit power to move Sanji’s pee somewhere else but the idea of leaving it there was too amusing. Plus it wasn’t worth the strain it would cause him.

Zoro wasn’t looking at him anymore – staring down at Sanji with a mixed expression as his fingers stroked through his blond hair. Sanji’s face was swollen where Zoro had slapped him, bright red and looking painful. Law would have felt jealous of the touches if he cared for such things, but softness was not in his interests.

As Law left the aquarium, he wondered briefly what was going to happen next. What ridiculous things he could get up to on this ship surrounded by this crew. Whatever they were, he knew he was going to enjoy them. Even if things didn’t always go as he planned.


End file.
